


Moon and Stars

by ilovemygaydad



Series: logince fluff au [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: some more logince fluff in this tiny universe because who doesn't love some logince fluff i mean--warnings: a knife is mentioned, injury is mentioned (no one is hurt except for some wounded egos), swearing, exasperation, happy tears, teasing, jokingly threatening divorce, and possibly something else





	Moon and Stars

“Roman Julien Prince, if you do not put that knife down, so help me--”

Roman rolled his eyes as he placed the knife down on the counter with a heavy sigh. “You wound me, babe.”

“And _you_ are going to end up wounding us both if you continue to wield that stupid knife around like that. We don’t even _need_ a knife! It’s _spaghetti_. With sauce from a fucking _jar_.” Logan tore open the box of pasta with such vigor that Roman was almost afraid all of his hard-earned dinner would be strewn across the floor at any moment. He would control himself. For the pasta.

“Okay, okay, Specs. I’ll tone it down. Where’s the pasta sauce, anyway?”

Logan gave his boyfriend the most exasperated look a person could possibly muster. “In the same place that it always is.”

“Which is...?”

“Good gods, I am going to marry an idiot,” the other man grumbled, opening one of the pantry doors to pull out a jar of sauce.

Roman, on the other hand, was stock-still in shock. “You... _what_?”

Logan squinted at him. “What?”

“Did you just say that you want to marry me?”

A glazed look took over Logan’s face, obviously replaying what he had just said, before he just said, “Oh.” Then, with a tiny smile, he continued, “Well, I suppose that now is as good a time as any.”

Roman had to suppress a gasp as Logan got down on one knee and took a tiny box out of the pocket of his sweater. When the box opened, he was greeted with a thick, golden band with tiny rubies and sapphires in the shape of the big dipper. The tears in his eyes were starting to make it difficult to see out the details, and he wiped carelessly at his face.

“Roman Prince, I... I honestly didn’t believe in love until I met you. I thought that it was some _fluke_, if I’m honest, that humans had tricked themselves into believing. But then... God, I saw you for the first time, and I knew I was never going to stop trying to chase after your stupid good looks and even more stupid sense of humor.”

“_Hey_\--”

“Hush, I’m not done talking,” Logan said dismissively, grinning up at his boyfriend. “I love you, a lot, and I hate being sappy because emotions are so fucking _gross_, but you are so worth it. I think I’d be in a lot of pain without you because you just make me happy. You make me _better_.

“So, if you’ll have me, Roman Prince, I would like to make this a forever. Will you marry me?”

“I thought we were already divorced,” joked Roman through his happy tears. His smile grew wider when Logan dipped his head in a laugh.

“I hereby take back the divorce. Please marry me?”

Roman nodded a couple of times, pulling Logan to his feet. “Yes, yes, a million times, _yes_. God, you piece of shit, I love you so much!” His boyfriend--no, _fiancé_\--placed a quick kiss to his lips, which caused him to giggle like a child.

“Take a look at the inside of the ring.”

With an inquisitive look, Roman took the ring out of its box and held it up to his face. Inscribed on the inside were the words _I love you to the moon and back._

Needless to say, Logan’s hand was kept firmly in Roman’s grasp for the rest of the night.


End file.
